Just an affair
by johnprewett
Summary: Molly is lonely and neglected by her husband. Good that there is someone with whom she can talk to and who cares about her. But this friendly relationship evolves into more than she would have thought.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy day in autumn. Dark clouds covered the sky. It was late afternoon and Molly Weasley was looking outside the window. The weather was just how she felt. Arthur was still at work. The house was quiet. No one was here except her. Her children were grown up and went their separate ways. The youngest, her daughter Ginny, had moved out a few weeks ago and lived together with her boyfriend Harry. Of course, Molly was pleased that her children had found their own way in life. But the loneliness made her sad. From time to time Harry came over. The two chatted often and Molly enjoyed his proximity. She got along with him very well and for a short time she could forget the loneliness. So even today. There was a knock at the door. When she opened, she smiled and asked in the young man who visited her again.

"Harry, good to see you."  
"Hello, Molly. It's so good to see you, too. You look magnificent by the way."

"Oh, thank you." Molly blushed at the compliment. "How are you, Harry? What about your work?"

Harry worked with Ron at the Ministry as an Auror. He was among the best. Then they talked for a while. It was a welcome interruption. This was one of those moments when Molly no longer felt lonely or depressed. Harry told her about his work and about Ron and Ginny. But Molly was lost in thought and didn´t hear properly. After a while, Harry asked: "Is something wrong?"  
Harry had noticed that she looked a little unhappy. In her condition, it was too strenuous for her to lie to Harry. But it wasn´t easy to tell Harry the truth. It wasn´t easy for Molly to speak with someone about this topic at all. Should she tell Harry about her not so little problem? But he was always there for her. She decided to tell him spontaneously.

"Yes.", she said. "It... it's so that..."  
"Yes?"  
"Three weeks ago I went to an old school friend to visit her. There I saw her in the backyard... with a young man who wasn´t her husband. And... she... well she gave him... a blowjob."

"Oh." Harry said simply. He was surprised that the talk went in this direction. Molly hesitated. Should she tell him that she had seen him there when he fucked her daughter? She couldn´t do that. But somehow she knew that Harry would forgive her.  
"And last week I wanted to visit Ginny. I wanted to see if she's all right. I saw through the window into the living room and she ... she and you... made love ... on the sofa ... I couldn´t believe my eyes."

"Well, obviously she was fine." Harry said gently.

"I´m sorry, Harry. I´m really sorry. It was ... I was so confused and I couldn´t look away immediately. Again and again I thought about my life. About my... my love life."  
"I see.", Harry said. "Gradually, I see your problem. There is nobody in your bet who can satisfy you. That's it, right? You're sexually frustrated." Molly stared at him and blushed. At first she did not answer and looked at the ground. He was right.  
"Yes.", she said softly. "I... I´m unsatisfied. I love Arthur, but he cannot satisfy me. He lives for his work and his time for me is rare. And in the evening he is exhausted from his work."  
"I see. But why are you not changing it?"  
"Changing it? I´m a married woman. I can´t do that, Harry."  
"Why not? Arthur don´t have to know about that. A young man in your bet could make you feel good. Your friend from school is doing the same. You told me about it. So why not changing it? Maybe with me?" She stared at him.  
"Harry!", she said sternly, but he laughed.  
"It's all right. It was just a joke."  
"That's not funny, Harry. I´m a married woman. I can´t betray Arthur."

"It´s not only because of his work that he is not here so often. There is another woman and they are meeting each other every now and then." Molly stared at him. "Yes. He has a small, harmless affair. An office lady fifteen years younger than you."  
"What? Since when...?"  
"Not very long. And he is not the only one. I know that Ginny has a little affair. With a woman."

"Ginny has... What? With a woman?" She couldn´t believe it. Arthur and Ginny turned to other partners? And Ginny was into girls? "You two are engaged. You want to marry. Why is she doing that?"

"It´s ok, Molly. It's just sex. An affair. Nothing else. No love. Just sex and pleasure. Well... If you want, we can also have an affair. I can offer you a lot. The women with whom I have been together can confirm that. Including Ginny. And we will only go as far as you want." Molly was speechless and he smiled. Then he looked at his watch. "Time to go. See you, Molly."  
Molly sat there for a moment and thought about his words. What was that? Harry asked her if she wanted to make love to him. She was the mother of his best friend and his girlfriend. He was so young and she... She was old enough to be his mother. They have known each other for years. And now this. But now he was no longer a child. They were both adults and she had to admit that he was a very handsome young man. And if he wasn´t lying, he had already gained some experience. Maybe it wasn´t such a bad idea. As long as nobody would notice something, it would be possible. Harry was almost at the door when she got up quickly.  
"Harry, please wait." Harry turned and looked at her questioning.  
"Yes?"  
"Harry, I ... I think you're right. I'm sexually frustrated. And ... I want to have sex with you, if you like." Harry looked surprised. Apparently, he hadn´t expected that she would appeal. But then he smiled.  
"Good. How about tomorrow evening at five o'clock?"  
"Yes. Tomorrow would be good. But Arthur..." She seemed to feel uncomfortable.  
"If you want, we can meet at my house. There we don´t have be afraid to be disturbed." Molly nodded and smiled slightly. It seemed to be unpleasant for her to do this in her own home. But she was relieved that it would happen at a different location.  
"Good idea. I will be there, Harry."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow, Molly." He smiled and said goodbye with a hug. But this hug felt a little different to the hugs he had given her before.

The following evening Molly looked in the mirror. She was wearing a light blue dress and high-heeled shoes. Her purse was on the sideboard. Her hand stroked nervously through her hair. Although she was already half an hour late, Molly hesitated to go. Why was she doing this? She was about to betray her husband. With the best friend of her youngest son. With a man who was thirty years younger than her. But then she thought it would be a onetime thing. No one would know about it. She and Harry would spend the night together and they would never talk about it. Just this one night of lust and passion. Perhaps it would please her. Then she made a decision. She looked one last time in the mirror and left the house.

When Molly stood in front of Harry's house, her heart beat very fast. She put her wand in her purse. Tonight she would not need it. She took a deep breath and knocked three times. Then the door was opened by Harry. He smiled at her and Molly reddened.  
"Nice that you came, Molly. You look stunning."  
"I'm sorry. I'm a little late."

"Not at all. Come in." She stepped inside and put her purse on a small side table.

Harry's house was tastefully decorated. He led her into the living room, where a table with two chairs was placed. Plates, cutlery, wine glasses, napkins. Molly looked at Harry questioningly.  
"We should first eat something, or not?"  
"Oh. I thought that ..."  
"You thought that I just want to fuck you?" Molly blushed slightly. "You should know me better. First we eat a little. Then we will have a glass of wine or two. And then, let's see. We will only go as far as you want, Molly." With these words he offered her a chair and Molly took place. Then they ate together and chatted. After dinner they sat down on the comfortable sofa and were drinking a glass of wine. Molly enjoyed the conversation with Harry and they took a second glass.

They sat close to each other and Molly felt a heat rise inside her. Molly didn´t know if it was the wine or the balmy evening breeze. Or the sight of this handsome young man who was so familiar. Her desire increased with every second. She thought she could hold it not longer.  
"Harry, I ... I'm actually not here because of the good food. Or because of the good wine. It is because of you. I... I thought I'm here to make love with you." Harry frowned.  
"That is up to you. You can go whenever you want. We can continue to talk to each other and leave it at that. Or we can move on. Whatever you want. It´s your choice."  
"You don´t want me?", Molly asked insecure.  
"I didn´t say that. The question is if you want me."

The next moment his question was answered. Molly´s face was inches away from his. Then she placed her hands on the sides of his head and drawing him in for a long and tender kiss. The kiss became more passionate. Harry moved his hands to her delectable ass, confirming its firmness for himself. Molly froze in surprise for only a moment before closing her eyes and returning the kiss. She moaned into his mouth and her hand wandered down his body. Then she felt Harry's hard and impressive erection.

"That feels promising, young man.", she whispered softly, breaking the kiss.

She stood up and fumbled at her dress. The fabric of her dress slid to the floor and Harry looked surprised. She wore nothing under her dress. She stood in front of him in her naked glory and Harry stared at her. She smiled when she saw his face. Obviously he hadn´t expected that she wasn´t wearing underwear. Slowly and provocative she turned her body so he could consider her extensively.

Harry was amazed. For her age she still looked pretty good. Especially her large breasts caught his attention. In the past he had often wondered how they would look like. They had always been covered by fabric. But the size of their breasts had always fascinated him. Of course, he hadn´t told anyone. Especially Ron would not have been pleased to talk about the big breasts of his mother. Now Harry saw her bare breasts for the first time. They were so large that Harry was sure that he would need two hands for a breast.

His gaze went deeper to her buttocks and her legs. Although she was not slim, but for her age she still looked very good. For a moment Harry stared wordlessly at this naked woman who was nearly thirty years older than he. Then he heard her voice. She sounded slightly confused.

"Are you disappointed?", Molly asked. "I know I'm not as pretty as these young girls."

"No, no. I'm just surprised, that's all. You're ... very beautiful, Molly." Standing directly in front of him, she placed her hands on her hips and met his gaze with a smile.

"So you like what you see, Harry?", she said softly.

"Absolutely. You look great without your dress."

"And I'd like to see what you're hiding under your clothes, young man. Take off." Harry grinned.  
"You've already seen me naked. You have seen me how I fucked your daughter. But I´m willing to show you what I hide under my clothes."  
Harry undressed and his clothes fell to the ground. Molly watched him closely and she was impressed. Especially between his legs he was very well equipped. The two faced each other, completely naked. Then he walked slowly toward her. His impressive erection wasn´t to be overlooked. Harry pulled her into his arms.

"Let´s get started."


	2. Chapter 2

The next moment he kissed her. Their naked bodies touched and Molly shivered. It was so long ago that a man kissed her like that. His erection pressed against her. Molly´s hand was searching for his cock and found it. He gasped and she began to rub Harry's member with her hands. She could feel heat radiating from Harry's cock. Then she knelt before him and her head approached his cock. She smiled.

"Mmm. You look so yummy right now.", Molly said, sticking out her tongue and running it across her upper lip from the left to the right. Her mouth engulfed his shaft whole, driving it all the way to the back of her throat. The feeling of Molly's hot mouth around his member was driving him insane. She used her tongue the best she could to add pleasure to the underside of his cock. She removed her mouth from Harry's cock and then proceeded to wrap her right hand around the base of his member. She began to pump her hand up and down while looking at him. After a few seconds she could feel Harry's cock throbbing in her hand. She replaced her mouth on the head of his cock and began to suck as she took more and more of his long rod into her mouth. Then she took her left hand and started to fondle Harry's testicles.

"I´m cuming, Molly." She knew that he was close but she doubled her efforts to make him come. "Please, stop. I don´t want to cum now." She stopped and looked at him. "The night is young, Molly. Come with me."

He took Molly´s hand and she followed him upstairs with a big smile. They were both completely naked, but they didn´t mind. She never thought that she could be like that. Or that she could have an affair with a much younger man. With the best friend of her son. But Harry was so handsome and amiable. And at that moment she didn´t care. No one knew of her affair. No one would disturb them tonight. She would make love with Harry, without doubt or remorse.

Harry led her into the bedroom. He lit a few candles and a dim light filled the room. The room was cozy and the candles gave the room a romantic atmosphere. Harry kissed her again and both ended up on the bed, where they continue kissing and caressing. In this moment Molly realized that this bed was the bed were he and Ginny were sleeping. But then she closed her eyes and let it happen. What would ever happen now, she wouldn´t fight it.

"Harry, I want you so badly right now. You want to shag me, don´t you?"

Harry smiled. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. She lay before him, naked and defenseless. He looked at Molly a while and came to her. With a tentative smile, she spread her legs. Now he could see her pussy completely. She angled her legs when he approached her further.

Molly kneeled in front of her. Then he leaned forward to kiss her pussy lips and he opened her pussy with his hands. He stuck his tongue out and began flicking it at her little button. She gasped. Harry didn't stop throwing his tongue in all directions around her clit. She was gasping and moaning at the same time.

"Oh.", Molly gasped. "Yes... please... more..."

She came closer and closer to her orgasm as he continued licking her. Harry stopped licking her and inserted two fingers into her hungry pussy. She grabbed the bed sheets while his finger fucked her good.

"Oh, Harry. I can´t take it anymore."

"I understand. Leave it to me."

Harry came closer to her and slipped the head of his dick up and down the slit of Molly's pussy. She obviously enjoyed it. But he was teasing her instead of fucking her. When she looked up, she saw his big smile. After a while she forgot that she was a married woman. Or that she was much older. Or what her husband or her daughter would say when they could see her now. She wanted only one thing: his big cock.

"Why are you teasing me?", she said and looked at him expectantly. "Put it inside me, now."

"I´m sorry, Molly. I thought you'd change your mind." He reached out and touched her breasts. "Your breasts are so beautiful, Molly. I always wanted to touch them." Molly smiled.

"Why didn´t you ask? Perhaps I would have allowed it."

Harry stroked Molly's breasts and massaged them. Molly gasped. It was a nice feeling to touch her breasts. To massage them. He didn´t care that she was the mother of his girlfriend. Her breasts were so soft. So large. So beautiful. Molly closed her eyes. She let Harry do what he wanted.

"Oh, Arthur hasn´t touched me for so long."  
"Arthur must be blind.", Harry said. "He has a beautiful wife." She smiled.

"Thank you, Harry. You like big breasts, don´t you?"

"Oh yes. And yours are the best I have ever seen. No comparison to Ginny´s."

Molly wasn´t listening. She was hoping that Harry would fuck her already. Since they had arranged for this date she had been afraid of that. But now she wanted nothing more than being one with him. All their concerns and their remorse were swept away.

Harry´s tongue touched her breasts and he knew how she needed it. She stroked through his hair. It was so wrong what they did here. But it felt so good. She took his head in her hands and she put a long kiss on his mouth. He looked at her and kissed her back more passionately. From this point, there was no going back for Harry. He grabbed Molly's hip with his left hand and used his right hand to press his cock into her wet and waiting pussy. He slowly pushed himself all the way inside of her. Slowly, inch by inch.

Then Harry was now deep inside her. He leaned down and kissed her as his cock was sliding in and out of her pussy. He watched her large breasts bouncing up and down in front of his face. She groaned with each deepening thrust and she pulled herself upwards and kissed him deeply as he sank fully into her. The room was filled with the sounds of their bodies colliding. His hips started to move rhythmically with hers as the two really got into it. To fuck this mature woman felt so great. His balls slapped against her ass. Molly might be old enough to be his mother. But he didn´t care. He increased the speed and continued to thrust hard and deep inside her. But after a while he let go off her and lay down.

Now Harry lay on the bed. She got the hint and kneeled on the bed and straddled Harry. Molly smirked and reached down and grabbed Harry's cock. She placed it at her entrance and his cock started to slide inside her. She squirmed a little but didn't break eye contact with Harry above her, the tightness was astounding. Molly felt her insides stretch around him. She put both of her hands on his chest, her weight holding him down as she began to rock her hips. He placed his hands on her thighs to feel her skin. Molly looked at Harry with the most luscious smile while he gazed at her big boobs bouncing up and down. Molly arched her back and moved her arms behind her to rest her body in that position. Harry thrusted his hips as much as he could, trying to follow Molly´s up-and-down movements. Her wetness grew with every stroke. She moaned loudly as she began to move faster and faster, her heavy breasts bouncing wildly.

"Oh! I'm gonna cum, Molly.", Harry exclaimed.

"Hold on, I'm so close." She gasped as her orgasm built. "I want you to cum inside me", Molly moaned up at Harry. These words made Harry go completely over the edge and he filled her up with a final thrust. At the feeling of the cum inside her she felt her inner walls squeeze the last few drops out of him as she climaxed with blissful ecstasy. She sank down on him and kissed him deeply. She didn´t care what Arthur would say. He was not here. But Harry was here, holding her. And it felt so good. About ten minutes the two lay on the bed and kissed each other. Harry run his hand down her back very lightly, making her shiver at his touch.

"Do you want to stop or do you want to continue?", he said.

"Oh no, Harry.", she said with a big smile."No, I want more."

Molly turned around and straddled Harry, back to him this time. She offered him a great view on her ass. After putting his dick inside her she put her hands on his legs to help keep her balance. Then she was pumping his dick up and down and Harry placed his hands on her ass and slapped her. He was watching her flaming red hair floating with each of her movements, synchronized with her ass pounding on his lap while she was lowering her head to peek at his penis inside her. She arched her back to change the angle of her vagina on his dick. She moved her arms behind her to rest her body in that position. It was so intense. He couldn´t hold it any longer. But Molly stood up and turned her back to Harry. Then she leaned forward and got on all fours.

"Come here, Harry. Do with me whatever you want."

Harry smiled. When he kneeled behind her his hands were holding her hips and he guided his hard manhood into her. Her moan made him smile. She was so sex hungry. A mature woman, alone and without sex for a long time. But now he was here to cure her from her lack of sex.

For a moment he remained in this position. Then he started to penetrate her. Slowly at first. Harry watched his dick disappear into her pussy. She moaned satisfied and let Harry fuck her. He pushed harder into her again and again. And she moaned louder and louder. He grabbed her boobs and began to squeeze them.

It felt fantastic. His hips moved rhythmically with hers. He never wanted to stop fucking this mature woman who was so full of experience. It was the best sex he ever had and Molly felt the same. Harry was so full of youthful energy. Almost like a fountain of youth for her. Both weren´t thinking about the consequences. In this moment only the lust and the passion were ruling their actions.

"Oh, yes. Fuck me, Harry!"

Harry did his best to fucked her harder. They continued for a few minutes and Harry felt he could hold it no longer. He increased the speed and he could feel that Molly came to her orgasm. But Harry was still fucking her. He enjoyed every second. He was too excited and moved faster.

"I'm coming!", he told Molly.

"Oh, yes. Come inside me!"

He didn't resist anymore. He grimaced and with a load moan he came inside her. A wave of semen shot out of his dick and filled her pussy and it overflowed back out onto the bed. Harry gasped and kissed her neck. He slowed his pace as his orgasm was fading away. His legs were shaking a little bit. Then he collapsed on top of her. Molly tried to catch her breath.

"Oh, Harry. That was absolutely wonderful." Harry kissed her and she cuddled up to him and stroked his arm. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"My God! That was the best fuck of my life." Harry smiled.

"I´m happy that you liked it." She looked up to him.

"But why are you doing that? I mean... you and Ginny... I thought that you two are happy."

"Oh, we are happy. From time to time we are doing it. But... Each of us has special preferences. Ginny is bisexual and has occasional sex with other women."

"I never thought she would be like that." Molly said uncomprehendingly. "I mean ... my own daughter ... with other women..." Harry smiled.

"She had her reasons to tell nobody. Nobody except me. Every now and then she lets me secretly watch when she has sex with a woman." Molly looked at him stunned.

"She... she lets you watch?"

"Yes. She enjoys to give a little show before my eyes."

Molly couldn´t believe it. She thought that she knew her daughter well. But now she realized that she hardly knew her. What had become of her cute little Ginny? But then she realized that her daughter was no longer an innocent child. She was now grown up and went her own way. And after what Harry told her, Ginny was very happy. So she shouldn´t have to worry about her. But she did. Harry knew what she was thinking.

"She's happy, Molly. She's fine. I'll be there for her." Molly gave up.

"Well, and your preferences?" Molly asked. "What are your preferences?"

"My preferences? Well ... I'm interested in older women." Molly stared at him. "Yes. Older women have great sexual experience. And often they have a large appetite for sex. These women know what they want and they aren´t so immature like girls around eighteen or twenty. This doesn´t mean that I don´t love Ginny.", Harry quickly added. "I love her very much. And our sex has become even better. I have learned a lot about women and how to satisfy them. And I have learned something about myself." Harry noticed Molly´s sceptical look. "We both love each other. But still we have our fantasies. And unlike other couples we live these fantasies."

"So you like older women. Is that the reason that you had an older girlfriend at Hogwarts? Ginny told me that."  
"Maybe. But that's over."  
"And Arthur's affair? Who is this office wife?"  
"She doesn´t exist." Molly stared at him. "Arthur has no affair. I just wanted... that you have a little fun. We had a chat and he said that you need a younger man in bed. Someone who can satisfy you. Of course he didn´t mean that I should fuck you. But he has so much to do with work and has hardly any time for you." Molly looked at him reproachfully. "Are you mad at me now?"  
"So Arthur know of our affair?"  
"No, he doesn´t. And he will never know. Unless you tell him." Molly shook her head and looked at Harry.  
"I should be mad at you, Harry Potter. But I'm not. This evening ... was wonderful. And... and Arthur is right. For some time I longed for someone who can satisfy me. But I never thought that this would be you. "  
"We have lived our fantasies, Molly. Our deepest desires." Molly smiled.

"So I'm your fantasy."

"Of course. You are the fulfilment of my secret dreams."

"Is that so?", Molly said and came quite close to Harry's lips. "Then I hope ... that this fantasy continues." Then she kissed him.

Harry was surprised. She really wanted to continue this. When he had her proposed this meeting, he hadn´t thought that she would really accept it. Or that she would make love with him. But now she wanted more. He had to smile. His plan was backfired a little. He had wanted to impress her, but she had surprised him with her mature charm. And now there would be definitely more meetings.

Two months had passed since Harry and Molly's first date. But after that night, Molly returned to him and there were several other dates. From this first date a hot affair developed. Molly never thought that she was able to do something like this. She was married and had an affair with a young man. With the best friend of her youngest son and the boyfriend of her daughter. But no one knew of this relationship and Molly was grateful for that. She was aware that she was doing something immoral, but she couldn´t go back.

The more intense their affair became, the more she wanted to continue this kind of relationship. Her husband had no time for her and Harry's girlfriend had a lesbian affair. Why shouldn´t they also have an affair? Molly's well-ordered world was turned upside down and had left an emptiness. And Harry filled this emptiness perfectly. For years, Molly hadn´t felt so alive. She sank into the passion and surrendered to the pleasure.

Molly continued to meet with Harry. First only in Harry's bedroom. But soon they left the bedroom and made love elsewhere. In the shower, in the living room, in the kitchen. Then the two began to meet at the Burrow. Once they were so bold that they fucked each other in Molly's bed. From time to time they made a role play as husband and wife.

Molly hadn´t the feeling to be alone anymore. Now she had someone on her side. Whenever they made love, she enjoyed its proximity. There was no problem for her to be naked in front of him. She accepted it as it was. And she was flattered that a young man like Harry found her attractive. Of course they would never be a real couple. But this affair changed something between them and Molly didn´t want to end this kind of relationship. They would go on with this for a long time.

End(?)


End file.
